The Great Outdoors
by Rawhide
Summary: Most of Gotham's villians have escaped Arkham and find themselves in the middle of nowhere. When the doctors get desperate due to no sign of Batman, one of them releases Bolton to go after them.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Yeah my mind's been a wondering and I came up with yet another story. haha. So basically I was thinking about camping and this came into my mind.**_

* * *

"Don't worry doctor I will find them. I'll find them all."

"I understand you will. Just remember I want them alive, Lyle."

"As I recall doctor, you're in no position to advise me on what to do with those maniacs once I catch them."

"If you catch them."

"There is no if when it comes to these scum. I knew that the caped rodent would let Gotham down in one of it's worst times. The 'Asylum' is basically empty!"

"It's only been three days."

"Yeah, three days of those freaks running around in my city!"

"How do you know if they're even still in the city?"

"It doesn't matter. I refuse to let another town fall victim to our city's problems."

A door slammed.

"Oh God, what have I done."

* * *

_**AN: Well that was the prologe. The next chapter will be longer.**_

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

_**AN: Here's chapter 2.**_

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit it!" Joker yelled turning around to face the other rouges, "We're lost alright! Completely freak'n lost!"

"We told you that two hours ago, clown," Harvey Dent, aka Two Face, snapped as he flipped his coin into the air.

"It's not all that bad," Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, said trying to sound positive.

"For once I'll have to agree with, Hatter." Pamela Isley, mostly referred to as Poison Ivy, said admiring the surroundings.

It was quite obvious the inmates of Arkham Asylum weren't in Gotham anymore. The tall oak and green pine trees proved that fact to them. Occasionally they'd hear the sound of a bird going home for the night. Some brush and orange leaves were trampled down by the Joker, creating his own path through the woods. With the sun going down, and the plants' leaves blocking out some of the little light they had left, it was almost impossible to walk. There didn't seem to be an end to the tree-lines.

"Of course you would, Ivy," Joker replied in a half amused tone as he stared at a piece of paper. "Harl, are you possitive this is east?"

Harley Quinn looked down at her compass as she walked up to Joker.

"Yup," She said with a smile, "If the M goes at the bottom, then we are!"

As soon as Harley let the words come out of her mouth she noticed all the strange looks on her fellow rouges' faces.

"M?" Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, snapped as he walked over to Harley, "What kind of Compass are you reading, girl?"

Harley looked up at the taller man. "This one, Professor Crane." She handed him the compass.

Jonathan looked at the circular black object for mere seconds before turning it slightly to the left. His face dropped.

"That's west, Ms. Quin."

"Whatdya mean, west?" Harley asked looking over to view the now in order compass. ".... Oops..."

"OOPS!" Joker shouted snatching the compass from Crane, "Dammit, Harl! You went to goddamn college and you don't know how to read a compass!"

"Sorry, Puddin'," Harley said with a frown. "You gave me the compass and that was the position it was in..."

"Since when does a compass have an "M" on it?" Joker yelled.

Harley just shrugged.

"An "M", honestly?" Joker said shaking his head, and looked behind him. "Hey, Riddles, what does "M" stand for on a compass?"

There was a silence as everyone looked around. Edward Nigma, the Riddler, was nowhere to be seen. A crunching of leaves coming from behind the group grew louder, and soon the Riddler collapsed on his knees and arms, trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harvey asked looking down at him.

"I'm not cut out for this forest life." Riddler replied. "So where are we?"

Joker mumbled something under his breath before clenching his fists together. Without warning he chucked the compass as far as he could.

"Now, was that necessary?" Jervis asked looking in the direction the compass went.

"What difference does it make!" Joker yelled tearing up the map, "We've been travelling the west for God knows how long, and no one knows where we are!"

"Calm down, Joker!" Ivy snapped.

"Or what?" Joker said looking angrily at the redhead. "You going to sick your plants on me?"

"I might," Ivy growled. "But thanks to your temper tantrum, we're all lost."

"Good going, clown," Harvey snapped.

"Gee, Harv," Joker said looking over at the ex-district attorney. "I just love all the help you provided for this little escape."

Two Face looked right and left.

"Heads we go back the way we came, tails, straight."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Joker asked.

"You have a better plan, Joker?" Riddler asked getting up to his feet, using a tree for help.

Joker looked around.

"Yes!" Joker said with a grin. "Heads, right, tails, left!"

"Why in the world would we go left or right?" Jervis asked.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Joker shouted.

All the rouges backed off. Harvey flipped his coin high into the air, and caught it. He flipped it over onto his left wrist. The result...

"Scar side up," Harvey said to the crowd. "We go left."

---BTAS--

"Tom and Tad Trigger," Bolton's deep booming voice echoed down the corridor. "I have an assignment for you boys."

"S'rry, Mr. Bolton," Tad said leaning against the right wall of his cell. "Me 'n my brother ain't interested in no proposal ya got."

"Brother's right, Lyle." Tom said leaning against the left wall of his cell. "Now get the hell outta our faces."

Bolton smiled. "What if I can manage to lift your sentence for a while."

"We're a doin' mighty fine right here," Tad said.

"That's too bad," Bolton said. "I was going to let you boys do some target shooting..."

Tom and Tad looked over at Bolton, now interested.

"Whats that youra sayn' 'bout doin' some shootin' and we get out?" Tad asked, now standing up and leaning on the glass, his twin brother doing the same in the next cell.

"'Nd us gettin' out early 'cause of it?" Tom added on.

"Of course, boys." Bolton said walking up to the cells. "Just warning you, these are not easy targets."

"There is no target to hard for the Trigger Twins," Tad snapped.

"That's good to hear, boys" Bolton said as he opened their cells. "There will be a reward for you two for your service to Gotham."

With that said Bolton led the Triggers down the cold hallways. He escorted them to one of the rooms where inmates could change uniforms. The brick walls of Arkham looked almost black due to the lack of lights.

"Wonder what kinda targets, ol' Bolton wants us ta take care of." Tad said to his brother.

"I don' know, Tad," Tom replied. "But I don' trust that there son of a bitch fer two seconds."

"Neither do I, brother." Tad agreed. "I wanna see what this ol' dog's up to."

"That and I'm scared a mak'n him mad, again."

"He's meaner then a rattle snake."

"'Sides," Tom said putting his hat on, "This gives us an opportunity to get rid of that bastard."

----BTAS---

Bolton was sitting in his old office chair with one of Arkham's doctors, Bartholomew, facing him.

"You completly crossed the line, Bolton!" The doctor yelled. "Letting those gun-happy boys out and promising them freedom! I have half a mind to have you put back in your cell."

"I wouldn't do that if I where you," Bolton growled. "I'm the only person who knows what happened when those scum escaped."

The doctor looked down in defeat.

"Besides," Bolton said crossing his legs over the desk. "I never promised them anything like that, doctor," Bolton smiled. "I said I'll shorten their sentence."

* * *

_**AN: I know the Trigger Twins weren't in the animated series, but I liked them, and thought they'd be a nice addition to the story. Well hope you liked it.**_

**_Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. Here's chapter 3**_

* * *

The loud cry of a coyote sounded along the distant mountain side, alerting other dogs of his position. Off to the right, another high pitched yell answered it. The stars decorated the dark blue blanket of a sky like a tangled line of Christmas lights. Through the tall and proud tree branches, the full moon offered little light. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped as the rouges tried to make their way through in the dark.

"What are we going to do now, clown?" Two Face asked as he stepped over what he believed to be a fallen tree.

"I don't know," Joker shouted. The large sound of leaves crackling and twigs snapping proved Joker sat down.

Following the Joker's pattern, and with the help of a flashlight Harley had packed, the other inmates sat down in an odd shaped circle.

"So what then?" Jervis huffed making his way through the dense brush. "Are we expected to just sit here in this wilderness until morning?"

"Do you have another idea, Hatter?" Ivy asked as she laid her lithe body amongst the leaves.

Jervis Tetch looked over at her. It was then that somewhere, not to far off, another howl sounded.

"Well... no," He mumbled as he turned his head from side to side trying to detect which way the noise came. "But isn't there anywhere... else we could go?"

"You're not scared, are you, Jervis?" Jonathan Crane asked half laughing, glancing over at the Mad Hatter.

"Of course not!" Jervis snapped and then peered over his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me, Jervis," Jonathan replied. "You are trembling."

"It's cold out." Jervis replied.

"Then why is it that you keep peering over your shoulder?"

"Ok, so perhaps those wild animals' howls send a bit of a chill down my spine." Jervis responded.

"I agree with Tetch!" Harley piped in. "It's freezing here! Anyone have any matches?"

The rouges checked their pockets, but stopped when a small flicker appeared near Harvey Dent's hands.

"I have this," Dent said showing off his lighter. "We'll need something to get a fire started."

"Here that, Har," Joker said. "Go find us some wood."

"Why do I have to go?" Harley whimpered.

"Why don't you go, Jonathan?" Jervis said. "After all, you are not afraid of the dark."

"I never-" Jonathan started.

"You heard Hatter" Riddler said. "Get going."

"Since when do I take orders from you, Edward." Jonathan demanded.

Riddler frowned. "Well, Crane, if what Tetch said is true, then you're the only one brave enough to get us something to make a fire with."

Grumbling, Jonathan stood up. As he came to the Mad Hatter, he reached one of his lengthy arms out and grabbed Jervis by his collar and yanked upwards.

"What in the hell are you doing, Jonathan?" Jervis yelped.

"I just thought it would be quicker to find firewood if there were two of us." Jonathan replied with a smile.

Jervis glanced over at the other rouges as if trying to find some kind of help. None of them did anything.

"Come on, Jervis." Jonathan said pulling the other man along.

"Professor Crane," Harley called after him.

Jonathan stopped and looked over at the young woman.

"You might need this," Harley said handing him a flashlight.

"Thanks, child," Jonathan replied. He and Jervis backtracked their way through the woods.

Not long after they left, the wind started blowing harder, and a thin fog started rolling in. The coyotes started howling once more.

_---BTAS---_

The engine of an old pick-up truck roared as it climbed a steep hill just outside of Gotham. In it's bed were various items that were almost unseen due to the black tarp draped over them. The dirt road was almost impossible to see due to a thin fog rolling in. Inside, Lyle Bolton and the Trigger Twins, Tad and Tom, were keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

"Ya sure they came up this here way, Bolton?" Tad asked looking out his window at the right side of the truck.

"I'm positive," Bolton replied as he drove. "That Batman character hasn't brought any of them in, so that proves that they are not in the city."

"That there is a damn good point, boss." Tom said from the middle seat. "But, it don' mean they isn't there."

Bolton stopped the truck and glared at the boys. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The twins snickered.

"Well ya see," Tad started. "Bein' crimnals ourselves, we know damn well that it ain't 'ways good ta show our possitions 'til lat'r on."

"That way, we fool dumb police and other jackasses into believin we's gone and left." Tom finished.

Bolton glared at the boys.

"You two need to learn to think more like those major scum of Gotham." Bolton snapped. "You also need to learn to speak proper English."

"We does!" The twins shouted together.

"Yeah it ain't our faul' we's from the south!" Tad shouted.

"Yeah, to us all ya yankees sound odd." Tom shouted.

"What do you mean we sound 'odd'?!" Bolton shouted.

"Go down ta Arizona 'nd ya'll see," Tad replied.

"I don' think this bear will be able to make'r down there brother," Tom said. "He thinks we's bad, hell, we sound pretty damn good compared to wha' we used ta be."

The boys started laughing as Bolton mumbled something to himself and put the truck back into gear and made his way down the road.

They drove for ten minutes before any of them said anything.

"So, what is it exact'y that we's lookin fer?" Tom asked.

"Anything that could be related to the broken out inmates." Bolton replied.

"Jus' what is it that ya meanin' there, Bolton?" Tad asked.

"Footprints, garbage, anything like that." Bolton responded in an angry tone.

"Like the ones 'bout five a miles ago?" Tom asked.

Bolton stopped the car again. "What do you mean five miles ago?"

"There was some footprints 'bout five miles ago," Tad replied.

"Sonofagodamned-" Bolton fumed as he made a quick u-turn and drove back down the road.

* * *

_**AN: Well there was chapter 3. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**If you have time, leave a review!**_

_**-Rawhide**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Well here's the new chapter! Hope you like it.**_

Smokey fog blurred their vision as Jonathan and Jervis back tracked their way through the dense brush, magnificent oaks, and spiny evergreens. The red and black flashlight Harley had given them did little to help their situation. Firmly holding the light, Jonathan could barely make out five feet in front of him. What was once a thin sheet of grey smoke has now become a thick blanket of smog.

Sticks and leaves sounded off with every step the men took. Occasionally, the sloppy sound of mud could be heard as they trampled their way through it.

Eventually they came to a small clearing. Water rushing into hard rocks told them a stream was up ahead.

"Maybe we should look around here, Jonathan." Jervis said quietly attempting to get a view of his surroundings.

"This is a meadow, Jervis." Jonathan started as he turned the flashlight to the left, and then to the right. "There wouldn't be anything suitable to get a fire started."

"What about the surrounding woods line and brush?" Hatter asked in a muted tone. "I'm sure if we look around here long enough we'll find something to burn, and it wouldn't be as easy to loose each other."

"Why in the world would we loose each other?" Crane questioned as he leaned against one of the thick trees. "And why on Earth do you keep whispering?"

"To answer the first part of your question," Jervis started. "It was your idea in the first place. You said it yourself that it would be easier to find wood if there were two of us, so I assumed that you meant we would split up."

"You still didn't answer the reasoning to your whispering," Jonathan stated with a smile.

Jervis's face dropped somewhat. "Well, I don't really know..." He admitted.

"Still letting your fear get the best of you?" Jonathan said half laughing. "Is it the feeling that something might just jump out and grab you, or-"

"Let's just get the firewood, Jonathan," Jervis said quickly looking behind him.

Snickering to himself, Jonathan turned around and faced the tree he was leaning on. He looked up into the branches. After his blue eyes where finished examining them, he reached up, and grabbed on. The branches on it spread to form a "Y" shape. Quickly, Jonathan set the flashlight on top of it, so that the golden shimmer spread somewhat across the field. They only needed a small light source, they didn't need perfect vision.

"Good idea, Jonathan," Jervis said with a grin. "And all this time I thought they said the Scarecrow didn't have a brain."

Crane's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something to himself.

"When you have an armful of wood, come back to this spot and wait for the other to arrive," Jonathan explained.

"Alright than," Jervis said as he turned to his right.

"Just don't go and fall down a rabbit hole." Crane growled as he went left.

"It was Alice who fell down the hole," Jervis scowled.

"Whatever," Jonathan snapped.

Jervis could hear Jonathan's steps get fainter as they both went in separate directions. It was also then that he could feel his heart beat faster. In the dead silence, it was all he could hear. His mind started to go off into it's own nightmarish wonderland. As he walked all he could do was think of all the horror stories he heard about people that got lost in the woods. He thought about the stories of wolves and bears and what they could do to a person. Somewhere he could of sworn he heard branches snap. Attempting to shake those thoughts from his mind, Jervis started humming. He came to a spot where the brush was thick and there where many trees and bushes. Getting down on one knee, the Mad Hatter began to collect some of the wood.

After he had good arm full of wood, Jervis turned toward the yellow glow and followed it back to the oak tree. He waited several minutes before he heard some leaves crunching.

"Is that you, Jonathan?" He called.

After there was no response, he tried again.

"Jonathan! If this is one of your sick jokes," Jervis yelled out. "It isn't funny!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Jonathan's voice came from behind him.

In a matter of seconds Jonathan was next to the quivering man with an arm load of wood as well.

"Damn it, Jonathan!" Jervis shouted almost dropping the firewood. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

When he finished his sentence, he noticed the noise stopped.

"Trust me, Jervis," Jonathan said looking at his shook up companion, "You would know if I were trying to-"

"Shush!" Jervis whispered as the sounds started again, getting closer, but there was a deep breathing to go with it.

"I-I think we sh-should leave," Jervis said walking back towards the way they came. He stopped when he noticed the other half of the party wasn't so eager to leave.

Jonathan didn't budge. He just looked over toward the source of the noise. It was almost obvious that he wanted to run off as well, but part of him wanted to see what exactly was making the Mad Hatter and himself so jumpy. Taking the flashlight down from the tree, he started shining the light towards the direction from which the sounds came from. The light reflected off of two almond shaped eyes surrounded by dark brown fur.

Jervis's eyes grew wide when he saw the animal walking towards him.

"It's a bear, Jonathan..." Jervis whimpered as the stories flew back into his mind.

"I can see that." Crane replied.

He noticed Jervis's reaction to the animal. It was all the obvious signs of sweet fear. In this situation however, Jonathan was almost wishing Jervis would quit being a coward.

"Just try to stay calm, Jervis." Jonathan ordered. "Don't let it know your afraid of it."

It was obvious Jervis was not heeding Jonathan's warning. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind. The brown bear, in sloth-like movements, made it's way closer to the escaped inmates. In a few minutes, the bear was within arm's length.

"Jervis, don't-" Jonathan stopped talking when he heard the branches fall from Jervis's arms and saw him running in the direction from which they came.

"Goddamnit!" Jonathan growled.

He looked towards the monstrous animal in front of him. The flashlight nearly fell out of his hand when he saw the creature on it's hind legs. It wasn't often Jonathan had to look up to see anybody in the eyes, let alone an animal. Taking a chance, he shined the bear in the eyes and ran.

---BTAS---

"What's taking them so long?" Edward asked as he walked around the semi-circle of rogues.

"Eh, who knows?" Joker replied as he stretched out on the ground. "Maybe they got lost and we'll never ever see them again." Joker started laughing.

"Puddin' that's not even funny." Harley piped in worriedly.

"Of course it is!" Joker shouted sitting up. "Don't you see the irony in this?"

"No..." Harley replied.

Joker mumbled something before continuing.

"They backtracked so they wouldn't get lost, and what happens? They get lost!" Joker shouted once more.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for two minutes, clown!" Harvey shouted from his spot on the ground. He was laying on his back, and using his black and white jacket like a pillow.

"Who shoved the stick up your ass, Harv?" The Joker asked.

"No one, clown, but I'll shove one up yours if you don't shut your mouth in one minute!" Harv shouted.

"Did my ears deceive me?" Edward questioned. "Or did he just use the number one and not a two?"

There was a light rustling of leaves.

"Ouch!" Ivy squealed. "Who the hell threw that rock?"

"Sorry, thought you where Nygma." Harvey growled.

"How in the hell do you mix me up for him?" Ivy demanded.

"I don't know!" Harvey shouted. "I'm sorry I can't see in the dark!"

"I always thought half of you did, Harv." Ivy replied.

"None of us can see in this darkness, Dent." Edward butted in.

"Then how come you can walk around without hitting anything?" Harley asked.

"Ah, there's a riddle for you now isn't there?" Edward asked. "Maybe I'm just to smart for this wilderness. Or perhaps I'm fantastic with directions-"

"Or your just feeling your way around," Ivy snapped. "You kicked me twice."

---BTAS---

A truck was parked on the side of the road. It's headlights where still on, shining on three figures. Bolton was standing by the side of the dirt road fuming.

"When I tell you to find tracks, I mean human tracks!" Lyle yelled. "I didn't mean elk tracks!"

"These here are deer tracks, Mis'r Bolton," Tad said.

"A nice buck at that," Tom added, kneeling in the dirt to get a better look at them.

"I don't give a shit what they're from!" Bolton shouted.

"I don' think mis'r Bolton is understandin' what we's are tellin' him," Tad said shaking his head.

"Me neither, brother," Tom agreed.

"What are you sons of a bitch talking about?" Bolton hollard again. "What does a bunch of damn jackalope tracks have to do with anything?"

The Trigger twins looked at each other with confusion on their faces. They then looked at Lyle.

"Jackalopes are like rabbits," Tad stated.

"WHATEVER!" Bolton hollard.

"Anyways, the DEER was runnin'," Tom started.

"Meanin' something, or someone spooked 'im." Tad finished.

Bolton understood what they were saying. He looked back to were the tracks came from, and saw the brush and shrubs trampled over.

"Grab your backpacks boys, we're going on a little hunting trip." Bolton said as he made his way towards the pickup.

* * *

_**AN: Well, thanks again for reading this, and sorry for the long chappie. I was bored at work today so, yeah.**_

**_Please leave a review if you get time_**

**_-Rawhide_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Well here's the new chapter! Hope you like it.**_

* * *

A steady yet slow breeze made it's way through the lush green forest. Sun light peeked through the leaves causing lighter colored blotches to appear on the shrub filled underbrush and grass.

It must have been the bright sun that awoke Jonathan Crane. He was in a sitting position, and something rough was under and against him. He uncrossed his long legs, but did so again when he felt his left limb dangling. Leaning over to the right, then the left, he glanced downward and noticed he was up high, and relized he was in a large oak. Almost panicing, he looked around for any sign of Jervis or the bear. Nothing.

Straightening himself back up, Jonathan thought about last night. He could remember seeing Jervis take off running through the woods and himself climbing a tree to get away from the brown bear. Jonathan then understood that he must have fallen asleep.

Carefully, he guessed the distance from where he was to the ground, and inspected the lower limbs. From where Jonathan was to the ground was a good fifteen feet up. Swinging his body over the left side of the branch, he began to make his way down. Thanks to his long legs, it didn't take Crane long to eventually reach the bottom.

Once he was back on the ground again, he looked both ways before deciding on which direction he should go. Jonathan figured he might as well head back to find the other rouges and see if Jervis was back there. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he would feel pretty bad if something happened to him.

Stretching out his arms, Jonathan made his way back to the "camp site," keeping an eye out for the Mad Hatter on his way.

--BTAS--

Harley was the first one to wake up. Laying on her side, she glanced around and tried to figure out where exactly she was. The blond haird girl didn't even notice she fell asleep the night before. The last thing she could remember was Pam and Edward arguing over something. Slowly, she pushed herself up from her position and sat up.

Joker wasn't to far away from her. She sighed as he mumbled something in his sleep. Across from her was Ivy. They were the only two she noticed before realizing Jonathan and Jervis weren't back yet.

Leaves and twigs shuffled as Harley crawled towards the Joker.

"Puddin?" She whispered. "Puddin'?"

"...no....not now..." Joker mumbled. "I'm not....hungry..."

"Mista J, wake up," Harley said a little louder, placing her small hand on his shoulder and giving him a little shake.

Joker slapped it away.

"Come on, Mista J!" Harley growled. "Get up! Professor Crane and Jervis ain't back yet."

Joker lazily opened one of his green eyes.

"...Harley..." Joker grumbled. "Go back to sleep..."

"But, Puddin', the guys didn't come back yet-"

"What are you talking about, Harl?!" Joker shouted sitting straight up.

Harley fell back words in surprise at his sudden reaction.

"Professor Crane and Jervis." She replied. "They ain't back yet from getting some firewood."

Joker looked around.

"That's why it was so damn cold last night."

"Shouldn't we look for them?" Harley asked, standing up.

"What for?" Joker asked laying back down. "They're probably lost anyways. Why get ourselves even more lost over those two?"

"They aren't the only ones missing, Joker!"

Joker sat up once more and saw Pamela Isley glaring at him.

"Yeah, who else, if I may ask, Pam, is missing?" Joker growled.

"Take a good look, and try not to hurt that brain of yours thinking about it!" Ivy snapped.

Looking around, Joker did notice.

"Giant green pain in the ass 2 isn't here!" He said. "Hey, Harv! Where'd the giant grasshopper go?"

Harey Dent was still snoring quietly some feet away.

"Harv!" Joker shouted. "Come on Two-Face wake the hell up and get with the program!"

"Just let him sleep!" Ivy shouted back. "That's the last thing we need right now!"

"What?" Joker asked. "Him flipping a coin at us"

"Never mind, Joker!" Ivy said rubbing the side of her temple.

"Great!" Harley shouted. "First Professor Crane and Jervis disappear, and now Eddy's gone!"

"Am I?"

Looking in the direction where Joker was sitting, the snapping branches informed them someone was coming closer. In about two minutes, Edward Nygma, the Riddler, came crashing into view. He was deffinatly running before. Tiny drops of sweat dotted his forehead and he was breathing heavily. Edward was carrying two, small, round objects in his arms.

"Whats the matter with you, Eddy?" Joker asked looking at the worn out man.

"What gets harder...to catch...the faster...you run?" Nygma asked, remaining true to his riddles.

"I don't know," Harley piped up.

Leaning against a tree Edward looked at the Clown Princess.

"Your breath."

"Enough of the riddles, Nygma!" Ivy shouted. "Where were you?"

"I got a little...ambitious..." Edward replied. "And...hungry..."

"What are you talking about, Riddles?" Joker asked.

"What can't you use unless it's broken?"

"Your head's going to be broken if you don't hurry up and tell us just where the hell you were!"

Looking forward, the Riddler saw Two-Face sitting up with both sides of his face looking angry.

"An egg..." Riddler said and he held up two white eggs.

"So...." Harley started. "Why were you running?"

"Mama bird didn't like me very much," Riddler replied as he broke the two eggs against eachother. He sucked out the raw egg yolks before sitting back down.

"Gee, Eddy buddy," Joker growled looking at the egg shells. "Thanks for picking us up some."

"There was something else I wanted to tell you...." Edward said ignoring Joker's comment.

"Well, what was it?" Joker asked.

"It was something about Jervis..."

"Is he dead?" Joker asked again.

"No, but he was definitely acting weird when I saw him." Edward replied. "He was mumbling something about a different wonderland and to join him or something."

"Maybe we should go get him!" Harley said. "We need to get out of this forest sometime."

As she was talking, the same sound Edward made while he came through the woods could be heard. The tall figure of Jonathan Crane appeared as he came through the trees and small shrubs.

"Were have you been, Crane?" Harv growled.

"Attempting to get firewood.

"Then where is it?" Joker snapped. "To heavy for those stick arms of your's to carry?"

Jonathan scowled. How in the world could he admit to what happened out there with the bear?

"Don't worry about the damn wood!"

"Why?" Harley asked. "What happened?"

Looking into those blue eyes of hers, Jonathan couldn't help but tell them.

"Jervis ran off somewhere and I dropped the wood to go after him."

"I saw Jervis down the road somewhere," Edward stated.

"Good." Harvey replied. "Lets get a move on. If we're lucky we might get out of here sometime."

---BTAS---

"Dag, Mis'er Bolton," Tad said dragging his feet across the forest floor. "Can't we jus' go 'nd res' fer a bit?"

"Yeah, we's been a walkin' all nigh'" Tom added.

Bolton turned around.

"We are not resting until I have those scum back behind bars where they belong!"

"Surely they wen' 'nd res'ed a bit." Tad replied.

"I don't care what they done!" Bolton yelled as he leaned against a tree.

"If'n we took a bit of a snooze, we could fin' them vermin quicker!" Tom said as he also leaned against a tree.

"Ya done and said it brother," Tad agreed. "I'm as tired as-"

"Mis'er Bolton?" Tom interrupted and pointed at the tree.

Bolton was standing upright and was sleeping standing up.

"He's the boss," Tad pointed out.

Without any argument, they both sat down on the ground, backs against each other. The Trigger Twins tilted their hats forward and fell asleep.

* * *

_**AN: Well, thanks again for reading this.**_

**_Please leave a review if you get time_**

**_-Rawhide_**


End file.
